


Květinka paní Turnerová (Flower shop & tattoo parlor)

by SallyPejr



Series: Sherlock BBC - AU challenge [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Původně to měl být úplně jiný příběh, ale díky paní Turnerové to celé zešelmovatělo a změnilo se a teď je tam tetovací salón, který tam původně rozhodně nebyl. No, původní plán je odložen a z tohodle je další část do AU challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Květinka paní Turnerová (Flower shop & tattoo parlor)

**Author's Note:**

> Původně to měl být úplně jiný příběh, ale díky paní Turnerové to celé zešelmovatělo a změnilo se a teď je tam tetovací salón, který tam původně rozhodně nebyl. No, původní plán je odložen a z tohodle je další část do AU challenge.

Kdyby jeho armádní kolegové věděli, co teď John dělá, asi by se chytli za hlavu. Kolektivně. Půlka z nich nevírou, protože armádní lékař a Trojkontinentální John H. Watson a prodávat kvitka?! Druhá by jen potřepala hlavou a povzdechla si, protože jim bylo hned jasné, že je John totální romantik.

Historie o tom, jak se stal John prodavačem v malé květince je dost prozaická. Potřeboval práci. Důvod, jak se stal spolumajitelem – snaha naštvat příbuzné, dostupnost, spousta alkoholu, důvěryhodná tvář... No, celkově dost zamotaná situace, ale nakonec vyústila v to, že se z Johna Watsona stal spolumajitel květinářství paní Turnerové.

Dost rozdíl oproti válečné zóně, ale co už.

John je skvělý v přístupu k lidem a poté, co ho paní Turnerová donutila, ať se z hlavy naučí celou květomluvu a o původu a péči o její květiny, snad není nic, čím by ho mohl zákazník překvapit.

\- - o - -

Řekli jsme, že nic nemůže překvapit?

Omyl.

Naproti květinky je tetovací salón s názvem Zločin a trest. Jak se John od paní Turnerové dověděl, vede ho bývalý policista, nějaký Greg. Podle paní Turnerové tenhle Greg odešel z práce, protože se ta korupce už prý nedala vydržet.

Krom občasného kývnutí na pozdrav by John a Greg nejspíš přišli do styku až při nějakém dalším pokusu paní Turnerové mu najít pravou lásku. A že je pan Turnerová opravdu vytrvalá. Seznamuje Johna snad s každým svobodnou osobou, jakou zná a to bez rozdílu pohlaví, barvy, velikosti a věku. John se vážně vyděsil, když ho paní Turnerová seznámila se svou šestnáctiletou neteří, protože by byli pěkný pár. Její argument, že malá je nezletilá, ale rozhodně ne pod zákonem, ho rozhodně neuklidnil.

No tak či onak, John čekal, že se s Gregem seznámí, až při nějakém dalším pokusu paní Turnerové, dřív ne, protože John od návratu z války není zrovna nejspolečenštější člověk, pokud zrovna není v práci nebo po druhém pivu. Jenže to by k němu do obchodu nesměl jednoho dne vrazit Greg a s ním i jakýsi černovlasý týpek s kulatými brýlemi.

„Dobrý den." usměje se John na své dva nové zákazníky. „Mohu vám s něčím pomoci nebo se chcete nejdříve porozhlédnout?"

„Dobrý den. Máte lilie?" zajímá se hned tmavovlasý.

„Samozřejmě." přikývne John a odvede je k regálu, kde jsou v několika různých kbelících nenavázané lilie všech barev.

„Tyhle." usměje se mladý muž a vytáhne z vody dva stonky čistě bílých lilií. „Půjdou vytetovat?" obrátí se vzápětí na Grega.

„Samozřejmě." pousměje se Lestrade, než se obrátí na Johna, aby zaplatil.

„Ne, já je koupím-" začne mladý muž s brýlemi.

„Ne." zarazí ho Greg jednou rukou. „Moje chyba, že nemám v nabídce lilie, takže moje starost, abych to napravil. Vy zatím přemýšlejte, jak chcete to tetování naaranžovat."

„Děkuji." pousměje se brýlatý, než odejde čekat ke dveřím.

„Kolik jsem dlužen?" obrátí se Greg na Johna.

„Tetovací salón, který nemá v nabídce lilie?" zeptá se John pobaveně, zatímco cosi cvaká do kasy.

„Jo, jen si dělejte srandu." mává Greg jednou rukou. „Já za to nemůžu, že čínské znaky a růže se srdcem letí víc."

„Lidi si vážně nechávají tetovat růže se srdcem?"

„I se jménem toho, s kým zrovna chodí." povzdechne si Greg, zatímco platí. „Lidi jsou občas pěkní idioti."

„To jo. No, kdybyste potřeboval další květiny, jsem vám k dispozici." rozloučí se John s pousmáním.

„Beru vás za slovo a ještě jednou díky." usměje se Greg, než se rozběhne pryč, aby splnil přání svému zákazníkovi s brýlemi.

\- - o - -

Po tomto setkání John Grega ani nezahlédl. A to je myšleno doslovně, protože obvykle se tihle dva míjejí při příchodu do práce a teď nic. Teprve po týdnu ho opět zahlédl, jak cosi před obchodem řeší se svým dodavatelem. Co přesně, to John neví, protože za prvé to není jeho starost a za druhé má teď důležitější věci na řešení.

Třeba jak se paní Turnerové vymluvit, že doopravdy nemůže přijít po práci na večeři a seznámit se s její kamarádkou a její nádhernou dcerou. Potíž je v tom, že Johnovi už rychle ubývá výmluv, proč nejít. A po včerejší návštěvě Harry, která skončila katastrofou se ani nemůže vymluvit, že jde na návštěvu k ní.

A pak dostane brilantní nápad.

„Gregu!" zařve John přes celou ulici, až sebou majitel tetovacího salónu a jeho dodavatel trhnou. „Můžeš sem na chvíli?!"

„Jasně!" zahlaholí Greg a poklusem vyrazí ke květinářství.

„Ahoj." usměje se na něj John zářivě. „Můžeš, prosím, tady paní Turnerové potvrdit, že spolu večer jdeme na pivo?" zeptá se a snaží se netvářit moc prosebně, aby paní Turnerová nepřišla na to, že si vymýšlí.

„Proč?" zatváří se Greg trochu udiveně a Johnovi naděje pohasnou. „Něco ti do toho vlezlo?" pokračuje Greg s tím samým zmateným výrazem.

„Nic mu do toho nevlezlo." mávne hned paní Turnerová rukou a ani Johnovi nedá šanci promluvit. „Něco jsem po Johnovi chtěla, ale když už má daný program, nebudu rušit."

„Tak jo." hlesne Greg. „Uvidíme se večer." dodá ještě s úsměvem namířeným na Johna, než se vrátí k čekajícímu dodavateli.

\- - o - -

John akorát počítal denní tržbu, když nad dveřmi, která zapomněl zamknout, zacinká zvonek a dovniř vejde Greg Lestrade.

„Co potřebuješ? Děje se něco?" zatváří se John udiveně.

„Nejdeme náhodou na pivo?" zvedne Greg udiveně obočí.

„A jo, tohle." zrudne hned John a nejistě uhne pohledem. „Za to ráno se omlouvám. Paní Turnerová se mi zase snažila někoho dohodit a já nevěděl, jak se jí vymluvit."

„Mi to nevadí." usmívá se Greg pobaveně. „Ale dlužíš mi teď pivo, když jsi mě na něj pozval."

„To je fakt." pousměje se John. „Nech mě to tady jenom dodělat a můžeme jít."

Během půl hodiny už oba stojí na chodníku a John zamyká obchod.

„Bože, já mám hlad." povzdechne si spíš sám pro sebe.

„Tak můžeme zajít na večeři." navrhne Greg. „Dvě ulice dál je fajn podnik. Zvu tě."

„Zveš mě na večeři?" podívá se na něj John s pozvednutým obočím.

„Jo, zvu tě na večeři. A pak klidně i na to pivo. A pokud budeš chtít, můžu tě pak vzít k sobě domů a ukázat ti svou sbírku motýlů."

„Sbírku motýlů? Vážně?" uchechtne se John nevěřícně.

„Samozřejmě. Motýli jsou dost oblíbený motiv pro tetování." usměje se Greg, než položí jednu ruku na Johnova záda, aby ho vedl.

A Johnovi to vůbec nevadí.


End file.
